


revenge is an act of passion

by SapphireQueen



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is angry and violent, Deleted Scenes, Erik is a smug motherfucker, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, airplane oral sex, also it's three am and im writing smut, woo productivity levels are HIGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen/pseuds/SapphireQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes scan the room and he is worried for a couple of seconds because he notices that Hank has left to a room to sleep and has left the plane on autopilot, while Logan snores away in the seat and Charles realizes that he is basically alone with Erik Lehnsherr and the pressure is too much. The air gets hard to breath for a minute or two and Charles has to get out of there, he has to breath. Whether Erik realizes this or not, is left unknown and Charles himself wishing for his powers back, for at least a minute or two.</p><p>   (Or fic #1765679 of Charles and Erik doing something inappropriate on the plane because we all fucking know something happened, am I right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	revenge is an act of passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts), [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> DEDICATED TO: Pangea and Ikeracity because they are basically the best in the cherik business and I am humbly giving them something for the thousands of fics they have given the cherik community. Also, sorry if that's a little cheesy.  
> \-- Let's see how many times I can use the word fuck in a fic.  
> \-- Also, first time I write slash so be for warned, this may suck. (And I am completely sorry if it does)  
> \-- Also, English isn't my first language.  
> \-- The more I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have written anything at all, but oh well. On with the show.

"Your move, Charles," Erik says as he relaxes on his seat and sips the remainder of his whisky. Charles stares at him intensively between wanting to bash his head in and actually have Erik hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

 But Charles Francis Xavier wasn't an idiot. He also wasn't the same man he was ten years ago. "I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty, old friend." 

 His eyes scan the room and he is worried for a couple of seconds because he realizes Hank has left to a room to sleep and has left the plane on autopilot, while Logan snores away in the seat and Charles notices that he is basically alone with Erik Lehnsherr and the pressure is too much. The air gets hard to breath for a minute or two and Charles _has_ to get out of there, he _has_ to breath. Whether Erik realizes this or not, is left unknown and Charles himself wishing for his powers back, for at least a minute or two.

Charleshas had enough of this back and forth, of this fucking chess games that he absolutely  _knows_ is going to change nothing between them. So he stands up, in a fatal attempt to pass Erik's hard and focused stare and mutters something between the lines of "Going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," before he feels hands in his back and a shove at the hallway.

The seconds between being thrown against a wall and Erik crushing himself against him were filled with Charles subconscious screaming at him:  _Abort, abort. Bad idea! Really bad idea_

 But then Erik kissed his neck and Charles decided to kick his insecurities away. “Erik,” He managed to choke out as he smacked his lips against Charles and _goddamn_ how long has it been since Charles last been kissed? Because Erik manages to stick his tongue in his mouth and Charles feels his limbs go limp and he is rendered completely useless. Erik’s hands go on his back and caresses the curve of his ass and Charles has to bite his lip because he’s pretty sure that if he’s caught Hank will make him go through hell.

 “Don’t hold back, love.” Erik whispers as one of his hands rides up his chest and starts unbuttoning his shirt and Charles feels that warmth of Erik’s hand on his chest and his teeth bite harder into his lip, causing it to draw blood. “Ten years are too fucking long, Charles," He growls against his neck. 

 Charles wants to put his hands against Erik’s chest to tell him to _back off,_ because smugness just really irritates him, but the more Erik’s tongue laps across Charles neck, the more Charles begins to hate himself because he _can’t say no_ , because he _needs_ Erik, because he _wants_ Erik. “I’m not—I don’t—” He tries to say between breaths but is instantly cut off by Erik’s fingers stroking him and Charles' head jerks up so hard he almost hits himself against the wall.

 "Come on, Xavier,” Erik says, using his last name and Charles _hates_ him. The smugness, the condescending knowledge that he has complete and utter dominance over Charles right now is making him fume, tethering the lines between anger and sexual frustration because _damn_ if Charles hasn't wanted this in a long while, ever since the last time, before Cuba. Ever since Erik _left_ him.

Charles manages to back away, cock hard and throbbing, hair tousled and shirt half open and takes Erik by his wrist and drags him into the solitary bathroom. Charles back slams against the door shut and he actually manages to throw Erik on his knees. “If this is your way of apologizing, at least do it right.”

 Erik looks up at him and smirks, licking his lips. “Anything you say, Professor. I love when you get bossy.” And down Charles underwear goes and before Charles can say anything to rebuttal Erik’s fucking mouth he stops dead in his tracks and feels his knees buckle because Erik has somehow managed to completely drag his pants down with his underwear and is currently  between his legs, slowly sucking and licking Charles' cock  and his eyes clamp shut because he can’t resist it. “Fuck,” He chokes out a moan as his fingers curl themselves in Erik’s hair and his head is bobbing up and down, in long strokes and licks and Erik's mouth feels _so damn good_ on his cock and Charles can’t help but feel both powerful and useless at the same time. “Erik--” Erik’s blue-grey eyes look up at him and Charles fucking _swears_ that Erik is making fun of him, that he’s positively radiant in the fact that he can make him become _this_ – this lust filled mess in under minute and it infuriates Charles, it makes him so damn _angry_ and _helpless_ and _needy_ that he pushes Erik closer to him, hoping to actually make him choke on his cock. 

   _It's been so long, it's been way too goddamn long, fuck fuck fuck_ Charles thoughts all scramble into non cohesive groan as Erik somehow lifts Charles legs onto his shoulders and Erik is gripping his back so that Charles is close, so that Charles _can't escape_. It's all desperate _huffs_ and _puffs_ and _fucks_ between gritted teeth as Erik sucks him off, worshiping Charles with his mouth in a way the former telepath needed for so long. Charles hands grip Erik's hair harder and this seems to encourage him in some way. 

 He can feel Erik’s urgent tongue flicking around him and Charles wants to scream. The sudden intense and almost violent shudder of pleasure that bursts out Charles is enough make him yell “Fuck,” As loud as he allows himself  before he comes, all _messy_ and _wild_ and all over the place and _fuck_ , if Erik staying there sucking and gulping him clean isn't the sexiest thing in the world, Charles doesn't know what it.

 At the moment the waves of pleasure stop and Charles comes back into his old self and remains of “ _Shit, what the fuck did I just do”_ linger about in his brain, Erik manages to stand up, give him a quick wink and whisper. “I’m not done with you, _liebling_.” And with that, he walks out the door and Charles wants to hurl something heavy and particularly painful at him. “Fuck you!” He hisses and he can’t begin to explain to himself how much of a fucking _bad idea_ this had been.

 “Fuck,” He exclaims as he slowly leans down and retrieves his underwear to where it belongs when it occurs to him that he has cursed more in the last hour than she has in the last ten years. 


End file.
